Ōkami Wiki:About
Wiki.png URLokami.fandom.com Running MediaWiki Number of articles Number of images Number of edits Number of active contributors Number of active admins4 Information as of , , (UTC) The is an online wiki compendium about the . It consists of articles and other content created by a collaborative community whose aim is to curate accurate and comprehensive content for fans. Structure and functionality The 's content ( , , etc.) is added by its editors. By virtue of being a wiki, any visitor can become an editor. While some visitors to edit, it is not required and some do not (however it is and comes with several benefits). All content is created, revised, and monitored in accordance with the site's policies and guidelines and scope to ensure they are up to standard in quality, reliability, and encyclopedic value. The site is managed by a group of contributors known as , who have the ability to , , , , and (see Project:Administrators for more information). All decisions are made according to or with respect for consensus, determined by discussion among editors (usually via , discussion boards, or a dedicated chat room). Not the status of the contributor to the discussion nor the number of votes on a particular issue determine consensus—rather, the cogency of the presented arguments win out through a process of concession and good faith. However, regardless of any consensus, the dependence upon reliable sources to maintain the integrity of the site remains invariably paramount. History Scope While the aims to be a comprehensive resource for fans, it does not devote coverage to everything conceivably related to the . On the contrary, it primarily focuses on the canon and gameplay of the series, with everything else required to supplement such a focus. As such, it does not cover: * Real-world biographies about people involved with the creation of the series (as a sufficiently comprehensive article dedicated to them would exceed their involvement with ). * Cut content, except that which supplements canonical material (such as unused dialogue), or is directly relevant to used content (e.g. unused variations of a used element). * Articles otherwise entirely dedicated to "behind the scenes" information, or information related to franchises which feature elements but are not installments to the . * Content that is unverifiable against canonical material. * Articles whose topics are not sufficiently notable (unique or distinctly relevant to the ). What the is not... As a site whose stated goal is to be a comprehensive resource for "fans", it is possible to misconstrue the means to that end. The is not: ; Content * A place for discussion concerning the games or topics therein that are not relevant to the improvement of the wiki itself (e.g. theories, speculation, requests for help with the games, etc.) These things may be discussed elsewhere, such as on a relevant subreddit. * An indiscriminate collection of information. Content must have practical and encyclopedic value. Merely being true is not enough to be included on the wiki (see § Scope). * Censored. The ' target demographic is 13 and above, as is the wiki's. Therefore, there may be potentially offensive content that will not be censored. * Spoiler-protected. It should be a basic expectation that an encyclopedic site about a topic will have spoilers about it. ; Community * * * See also * Project:Policies and guidelines, the wiki's main source for established consensus. * Project:Administrators, for more information on the wiki's administration. Category: